supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Haines Family
Not to be confused with Haynes Family. Episode summary Jo visits the Haines Family in Abrams, Wisconsin where Suzanne (37) and Shane (35) have 2 children. 4 year old Sean and 10 year old, Seth. Sean may be quiet, shy and a good boy at school, but he is the dictator at home. He throws temper tantrums, swears and lashes out at his parents and his brother. Because Seth is resentful of his little brother's behavior, he talks back and antagonizes his parents in order to get their attention. Can Jo help get the Haines family more lively? Can she help Suzanne & Shane control the boys' behavior? Recap Observation Jo is stunned by how lifeless and boring Shane and Suzanne are. When Shane gets home from work, he lies down on the couch and takes a nap. Suzanne takes Sean to pre-school and Jo ask his pre-school about his socialisation with other children. Jo observes that the boys are running around, cranky, and acting out due to sheer boredom. Parents Metting Jo tells Shane and Suzanne that they need to get more life into the house because "Right now, you're flatlining." Teaching Jo sets up the House Rules. She also has Shane and Suzanne practice being fun and goofy. She and the boys go outside and peek in the windows at the parents running around the house, playing tag and riding in a wagon. Seth reports that he never saw his parents act like that before and he never laughed so much in his life. Jo and the boys come in. Shane and Suzanne treat them to a pantomime, using the wagon as a stage for a Goofy doll Suzanne plays with. Jo says that the parents shouldn't start looking for work in the entertainment field, but it brought some fun and life into the house, which was the point. Suzanne sets up a playdate for Sean with three boys. Jo says this will be good for Sean, because he can't learn how to socialize and interact with other children when he is just alone with Suzanne in the house during the day. Sean and the boys start playing at Sean's gigantic train table. At one point, Sean starts playing on the floor with a toy motorcycle while the boys continue to play trains. Jo coaches Suzanne into leading Sean back to the train table and having the boys share the trains so Sean can interact with them. Sean whispers to the boys that he made cookies and then serves them cookies. Jo and Suzanne are impressed by how talkative and social Sean has become after just one playdate. "Thank you for coming over!" he says as the playdate ends. Parent Evaluation Reinforcement Suzanne sits with Seth and shows him DVD footage of him bullying Sean on a car ride. Jo drives Seth and Shane to the Green Bay Packers stadium to play ball and have fun. Jo also has Shane show Sean how to play drums. Video Full Haines Family episode on YouTube Trivia The first names of the whole family begin with "S". When Sean is under the couch being told to come out Thomas from Thomas and friends appears next to him and held by Sean. When the boys are playing you can see that one of their trains they were playing is Percy from Thomas and Friends. The train table that one of the boys play and share the trains is the Thomas and Friends Wooden Railway train table. Their 2 boys are all in 10 years old, In the news "Super Nanny" visits Wisconsin - Hudson Star-Observer, 1/29/2007. They had tried working with a behavioral specialist about their issues before reaching out to Supernanny for help. 'Supernanny' visits UW-Green Bay family, tonight on national TV - University of Wisconsin (UW) - Green Bay News, 1/29/2007. We learn that Shane is a power plant operator with UW-Green Bay Facilities Management. Family members *Suzanne Haines, 37 *Shane Haines, 35 *Seth Haines, 10 *Sean Haines, 4 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Wisconsin Category:Families with Two Children Category:Families with Boys Only Category:Episodes with tantruming youngsters Category:School Age Children Episodes Category:Pre-Teen Episodes Category:Preschooler Episodes Category:US Episodes Category:Episodes with only one well behaved child Category:Episodes with only one disrespectful child Category:Families with a minivan Category:Car episodes Category:Thomas the train episodes Category:No timeout episodes Category: Episodes with all family members who share a first initial throughout Category:Episodes with families having specific alphabet name at the beginning Category:Episodes with only one well behaved parent Category:Episodes with only one disrespectful parent Category:Families who had company Category:Episodes with No Well Behaved Youngsters Category:Episodes with no well behaved females